Chad's Wild Summer
by TwinHighElf222
Summary: Chad's girlfriend owns Lava Springs and her plan is to have the Wild Cats work at the Country Club. Chad plans to have fun this summer. Chadpay
1. Prologue

Chad Danforth was a regular teenager; he was popular and one of the best basketball players in his school, he had pride for both himself and his school, and he had an ego. He knew he was hot, and he knew that nearly every girl in school wanted to be his girlfriend. His family wasn't rich, but they were definitely not poor and lived in the better part of Albuquerque, New Mexico. His parents liked to teach him morals, however, and therefore, Chad had no car. They refused to buy him his own – used or new. He had to 'earn' the money for the car by himself, like a lot of teenagers.

He was _eighteen_ and he had NO CAR! His parents were so cruel. He couldn't imagine being a senior and having no car – it was unethical, especially for his status at the school. He simply HAD to get a car by the end of the summer.

The only unusual thing about Chad was that he had a girlfriend – a secret girlfriend. A girlfriend that his friends would freak out about if they knew he was dating her. The two have been dating since they were in seventh grade, which is a good five years. Nobody knew about their relationship, with the exception of his girlfriend's parents, her brother, Chad's own parents and Taylor McKessie – all of whom had been sworn to secrecy.

Nobody suspected anything between the two of them, because they always appeared to hate each other, to detest even the sight of each other. It was common knowledge that Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans loathed each other, so why would someone suspect them being in any kind of relationship besides the relationship of enemies?

Chad and Sharpay were very similar; they both had egos the size of Russia, they were both very popular, and they often times saw only one thing – basketball or theatre. They hid who they truly were from everyone but their family and each other. Everyone knew Sharpay to be cold-hearted and bitchy and a complete Drama Queen. Her nickname was Ice Queen, and in public that was what she portrayed. It wasn't the real her, however. With Chad, she was much more – she loved to laugh and smile, something that the Ice Queen ever did unless for a good reason. Everyone knew Chad as the lunkhead basketball guy, who loved basketball, and to have a good time. He did like to have a good time, but what nobody knew that while he loved basketball, he did enjoy dancing – hip-hop and even the occasional ballroom dance – and playing guitar or drums, or that he was romantic. The Chad Danforth everyone knew was _not_ romantic, but rather the opposite. He was the school 'playboy' – or actually just a bad flirt, because Sharpay would kill him if he ever cheated on her, even if it were just for show. He never meant any of the flirting, of course.

Nobody would believe that they were dating. Nobody would believe that Sharpay Evans could get Chad Danforth to dance. Nobody would believe that Chad Danforth taught Sharpay Evans how to throw a few good hoops on the court. Nobody would believe...unless they saw it for themselves.


	2. The Call

Chad entered his bedroom with sweat dripping off of him. His gray muscle shirt was soaked through with defined wet spots, and his hair was plastered to his head. Breathing heavily, Chad tossed his basketball onto his bed, and collapsed onto it himself. After two hours of shooting hoops under the hot New Mexico sun, he was exhausted.

He lay there for a good ten minutes, catching his breath and relaxing into his mattress, when his cell phone began to ring. Groaning in displeasure, Chad reached over to his nightstand and picked it up, seeing Troy's name on the ID window.

"What's up, dude?" he answered, sitting up and leaning against his headboard.

"Hey," Troy's voice sounded from the other end of his phone. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I found us a summer job!" Troy exclaimed happily.

Chad rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm, but couldn't help being relieved. "Really? That's awesome, man. My mom's been nagging me since school got out three days ago, to get looking."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My mom's been the same way. Hey, you don't think that they're like conspiring against up, do you?"

Chad scowled at that thought. "Probably. You know they're like, best friends and everything. It wouldn't surprise me...So? Aren't you going to tell me what we'll be doing?"

"Oh, right. Well, I don't know how he got my cell number, but anyways, a man called me and asked me if my friends and I were looking for summer jobs. I told him yes, and now we've all got jobs! Awesome, right?"

"Right," Chad grinned. "Who all has jobs?"

"Well, you, Gabby and I for sure. Gabby is in the process of asking Taylor, Kelsi and Martha, and as soon as I'm finished talking to you I'm going to ring up Zeke and Jason."

"That many?" he asked bewildered. "What kind of place are we working at if they can hire that many people for only a summer? We don't have to go in for interviews or anything?"

"Nope, that's the best part. All we have to do is show up and we have the job! Oh, and it's called Lava Springs Country Club, or something like that..."

But Chad wasn't listening any more. In fact, he had dropped his phone, and his mouth was hanging wide open. '_Did he just say Lava Springs Country Club?_' he asked himself, before he began to shake with silent laughter. '_Oh, this was going to be a great summer_'. He couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they realized just _whom_ they would be working for!

"CHAD!"

He startled at the distant voice of Troy. Realizing that he had dropped the phone, Chad picked it up.

"Sorry, dude. Listen, I got to go. Thanks for calling and getting me the job! Call me back when you find out who all accepted the job, okay? Bye," he said before hanging up. He immediately began dialing another number.

"Chad?" came Sharpay's voice.

Chad smirked into the phone. "Sharpay, darling – what are you planning?"

There was a pause on the other line, before chuckling was heard. "Mr. Fulton called Troy, then?"

"Yup! I take it this is your doing? Having the Wild Cats working at your family's country club?" he asked, curiously.

"Of course," Sharpay said sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Sharpay laughed into the phone. "Well, you said you needed a summer job, and the country club is always hiring loads of help during the summer. I thought that perhaps you'd like to work where your girlfriend is staying for the summer. The job pays well enough, and with my help, you can afford a brand new car by the end of the summer."

Chad could practically hear her smirk, and he laughed shaking his head. "Thank you," he told her sincerely.

"You are very welcome."

"What about the others? Why do you want them working at Lava Springs? I thought you didn't like them?" he asked, confused.

"I figured that...oh, hell, I was trying to do a nice thing! Don't ruin my moment!" she snapped mockingly, which caused Chad to laugh. "Don't you want to work with them?"

"Of course I do. Thanks for getting them a job," he told her.

"Again, you're welcome," she said. "Now, you guys start on Wednesday. I won't say what job you'll be doing, that's a surprise. However, you have the option of either living at the Country Club for summer or commuting back and forth, and Chad, you better stay at the Country Club, or when I see you your ass is mine, got it? I set this all up for a reason!"

Chad grinned. "And what reason is that, babe?" he asked playfully, already knowing the reason.

"So we can spend more time together, duh. If you stay at the Country Club, we can have nights to ourselves. Your friends better not choose to stay, though."


	3. Job Assignments

Mr. Fulton entered the kitchens, where the staff was gathered waiting for their assigned jobs, pulling a portable cart full of uniforms. He was wearing gray suite, and glasses, and reminded Chad of a twisted porky pig.

"Good morning," the man said, his voice business-like. "I welcome you all to the Lava Springs Country Club. As you were told when you came in, the Evans own this country club..." He went on about work hours and how to clock in and out of work. "Now, for your assigned jobs...Miss Montez, you will be the lifeguard out at the pool. Your job is to watch over the swimmers, give swimming instructions, lead the water aerobics classes and watch over the pool area in general. Not to mention to do whatever Miss Evans needs."

Gabriella nodded, and took her uniform from the cart, consisting of a red full-piece bathing suit. "Is this all I get to wear?" she asked, looking at the suit with wide-eyes.

"It's a bathing suit, Miss Montez," Mr. Fulton said without amusement. "Surely you wear bathing suits when at the pool?" He got a blank stare in return. "A pair of shorts and an open shirt is acceptable to wear _over_ the bathing suit."

She sighed in relief and smiled in thanks.

Nodding, Mr. Fulton continued on. "Miss McKessie, you will in charge of all of the activities," he said, handing Taylor a clipboard with papers and other important things that Chad didn't bother looking at. "If you need help figuring out what you need to do, ask for Claudia Van Holden. She did this job last year, and is now working as a yoga instructor up on the third floor."

Taylor looked over the information on the clipboard and gathered her uniform from the cart – a red suit of sorts and a nametag.

"Miss Cox," he said, turning to Martha, "You will be preparing food for cooking. Use knives and other cutlery safely, we want no accidents…Mr. Baylor, you will be working with Chef Michaels – "

"In the promise land," Zeke said, high-fiving the air and grabbing his chef hat and apron form the cart. Martha had also gathered her uniform – a pink colored full-body apron.

"Miss Nielson, you will be working in the dinning hall, at the piano," Mr. Fulton told Kelsi, who was standing beside Jason. "We want _new_ music, Miss Nielson, not new music."

Chad and Troy exchanged confused looks and shrugs. From the nod Kelsi gave as she gathered her nametag, she knew what he was talking about.

"Your uniform will consist of a white dress shirt, a black bow or tie, and black pants or a skirt...Mr. Cross, you will be on dish duty, as well as bus-boy."

"Ah man," Jason groaned, but gathered his green apron nevertheless. "Why does everyone else get cool jobs?"

Mr. Fulton ignored him and turned to two left. "Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth, you two are our waiters, and in Mr. Danforth's case, on occasions, Miss Evan's personal caddy."

"WHAT?" Chad and Troy exclaimed in unison, before Troy broke down into laughter.

"That's rough, man," his best friend laughed at his 'misfortune'.

Chad glared at him, playing along to the whole 'hate Sharpay' thing, before turning back to Mr. Fulton. "Sharpay's personal caddy – "

"It is never Sharpay, Mr. Danforth. Never refer to Miss Evans or Mr. Evans by their first names. It is always Miss or Mister," Fulton corrected him. "And yes, her personal caddy," he said, grabbing two white aprons and tossing them at the two boys, as well as a blue button down shirt. "You will have to acquire khaki pants, as that is the waiter's uniform. Hear are your nametags."

Chad grabbed his nametag from his new boss, before he looked down at his uniform in disdain. Chad Danforth does _not_ wear uniforms. He looked at Troy and the two exchanged similar looks.

Mr. Fulton cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention once again. "All staff members have the choice of commuting everyday to work, and staying here at Lava Strings. Sign this form if you are staying here this summer, so that we can arrange a room for you," he said, grabbing a piece of paper from the clipboard that Taylor had. "Miss McKessie, you will post it on the bulletin by the clock-in, and tomorrow morning, I will be by to collect it, first thing. Workdays don't start until tomorrow. That will give those who need it time to get the rest of your required uniform." He went on about a three-strike deal, before leaving, taking the cart with him.

"So we can leave now?" Zeke asked in surprise. "That's it?"

"Guess so," Martha said with a shrug. "So who is all staying here for the summer?"

"I am," Chad answered, and was the only one. "My parents thought it would be more convenient that way, unfortunately," he said with a fake scowl. "A whole summer with _Miss. Evans_," he said sarcastically.

This set Troy off once again. "Ah man, I still can't believe you have to be her personal caddy! That's hilarious!"

"For you, maybe," he growled in annoyance.

"At least you're not stuck washing and collecting dishes all summer," Jason complained miserably. "I can't believe I'm a damn bus-boy!"

Kelsi patted him on his shoulder, sympathetically. "It could be worse, Jason."

"How?"

"Well, you could be stuck with cleaning bathrooms all summer..."

Jason nodded at this, and stopped complaining for the moment.

Chad followed Taylor to the back of the kitchen, where she pinned the sign-up sheet on the bulletin board. He and Taylor were just friends, but everyone thought that they were more than that. They made it seem like it, for show, because everyone expected them to be dating, since their best friends were. However, Taylor actually had something for Zeke, and knew that Chad was with Sharpay, as she had walked in on them in the auditorium after the open production of Twinkle Town, making out. It had been empty at the time, so they had thought it was safe, but then Taylor came in looking for Gabriella and caught them. The three made a deal to make it look like Chad and Taylor were interested in one another, at least for a while.

"So," Taylor said, leaning against the wall as she handed him a pen – one that was clipped onto the clipboard. She gave him a knowing look and teasingly asked, "What does Sharpay want with you as her personal caddy?"

He grinned down at her, before signing his name on the sheet of paper. "She wants me on the beck and call, I'm guessing."

Taylor chuckled, "That does sound like the Sharpay Evans I know...And you staying here for the summer is?"

"Me having fun," he laughed. "Sharpay set this whole thing up, with having me here, and you guys as well. Though for you guys, she just thought I'd like to work with my friends, rather than a bunch of strangers."

"How nice of her," Taylor said in surprise. "Hmm, never thought that would ever happen, her being nice and everything."

Chad grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Chad! Taylor!" Gabriella called from the front of the kitchen. "Mr. Bolton is here!"

The two made their way back to their friends, and the group of friends filed into Coach Bolton's large van.


End file.
